Patrick Macchione
Patrick Macchione is an American man and a convicted cyber-stalker who began obsessively stalking his former high school classmate Kristen Pratt. As time progressed, his attitude towards her became increasingly violent and threatening to the point where he threatened to kill her. Eventually, Macchione was arrested and sentenced to four years in prison. He only served two years before being released on parole and is now a free man, but he is forbidden from accessing the internet and is also forbidden from approaching Kristen. Biography Macchione was living in Orlando, Florida in 2012 and learned that Kristen Pratt was also living there too. He sent her a friend request on Facebook and initially claimed that he wanted to catch up with her. The two communicated over Facebook for a brief period, and at this point, there was no indication that Macchione was obsessed with her. However, that all changed after the first few messages. Macchione began messaging Kristen unusually frequently and the content of the messages became "weird". He also started sending her videos claiming that he was in love with her, and admitting that he "didn't know why he loved her" and that he barely knew her. He also said that he wanted her to "have his babies." As this continued, Pratt called the police for the first time, but at that point in time, there was little the police could do, as he didn't know where she worked or where she lived and, therefore, at that point, wasn't considered a serious threat. Eventually, the cyber-stalking intensified and Macchione's messages started to contain veiled threats against her (but nothing outright yet.) Some messages also contained perverted sexual fantasies involving bondage and other things of that nature. Eventually, Macchione's threats of violence and desire to hurt Kristen became more overt. He began showing up at Kristen's work and at the college campus where she attended classes. Becoming afraid for her life, she started to alter her appearance, which ultimately did little to hinder Macchione's stalking. Eventually, patrol officer Mark Conway recovered a backpack belonging to Macchione containing a number of unreleased videos where he angrily rants at Kristen and makes it more than apparent that he was planning to kill her. Conway presented the videos to the state attorney, and this was enough to get Macchione arrested and formally convicted of cyber-stalking and attempted murder. He was sentenced to four years in prison. Macchione would only spend two years incarcerated before being released on parole in 2014. Shortly after his release from prison, Macchione was interviewed by WKMG in Orlando, where he claims that Kristen was never in danger from him and that his actions weren't stalking at all, and he blamed his actions on drugs, claiming that he was "typing under the influence." He remained under probation until June 2015. He has never expressed any remorse for his actions and has never admitted that his actions were, in fact, cyber-stalking. Videos Category:Modern Villains Category:Stalker Category:Obsessed Category:Male Category:Living Villains Category:Internet Related Pages Category:Mentally Ill Category:Perverts Category:Wrathful Category:Delusional Category:Mongers Category:Psychopath Category:Attempted Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Imprisoned Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Liars Category:Thugs Category:Vocal Villains